Diaries of Forbidden Love
by lexyrocks
Summary: Kayla Peterson acts like she doesn't like the new hot history teacher at her school. Her diary says otherwise. But one day after school changes both of their perspectives...


**Kayla's POV**

_ I've never really considered dating a teacher. Actually I thought the idea of it was kinda gross .But this, well...it was different. It was no other love I've ever felt before. This love...was infinite._

I woke up in the morning tired then ever. My body stiffer then ever felt like I had pins and needles through my shoulders that attached to the bed. I went into the bathroom and splashed cold water onto my face hoping to wake myself up a little.I took my straightener and straightened my jet black hair. I went into my room and opened up my drawer from my bureau. Dam I should've just skipped school today. Skipping school today probably wouldn't be good...since I'm already failing like two classes and it's already term one. I looked for my laced bra. "Ugh dammit Sophie!"

I picked up a lousy sports bra instead and put it on. On top of that I put an orange tank top with skinny jeans and uggs. I put on eyeliner and a little mascara. Maybe a little blush. Not over doing it is what matters...mostly because I have a little bit of a tan and blush would look too tacky. I don't wanna look like a clown. I went downstairs and poured myself cereal. My brother scooted passed me making me spill my milk.

"Watch it snitch!" I got a paper towel and cleaned up the spilled milk. My brother was lucky. While he's in ninth grade getting all the special attention from his nice teachers... I was in a dungeon of hell with twelfth grade asshole teachers. I wish I could just drop the hell out. My phone buzzed on the counter. I picked up the phone.

"Hey bitch ya here yet?" There was a hesitation.

" Pulling into your driveway now. I saw Brandon eyeing you in the hallway yesterday...Isn't he hot!"

I rolled my eyes. "No he's a complete man whore and a douche who only uses tenth grade girls for their big asses and tits...You know how he is...He's a cheater."

"I can't believe you guys broke up. You guys were so cute together."

"Yeah well. He can go back to fucking his tenth graders." I hung up before she could respond.

I put my cereal away and grabbed my backpack then headed outside. I hung up and got into car with Sophie. "By the way I want my bra back."

She blurted out her annoying chuckle she calls a laugh. I took out my diary and began to write.

_ October 4__th 2012_

_ Dear Diary,_

_Going to school. Ugh. I knew I shouldn't have come to school today. Another sucky day at the hell __ hole. Today Probably won't be any different. Mom and Stan have been arguing over money like always. Things haven't been the same since dad died..._

I shut my diary and tried to block the tears from coming out. Car Accidents can really change a persons whole perspective on their parent. I thought my dad was just a jolly business man. But now that he's gone for year and I miss him more then ever. If only that drunk driver had stopped at that light. He would still be here. And mom and dad would still be together. At least mom found someone new to be with. Stan could never replace my dad. He was more of my friend.

"What do you write in that journal anyway." Sophie pulled into the student parking lot and a rush of tears came but I was still strong and held them back.

"Personal things." I got out of the car and headed for the school doors. I looked around and saw a hall of kids by their lockers talking, laughing, and hugging. I went to my locker and heard laughs about five lockers away from mine. I saw Brandon making out with his third girlfriend (since we broke up) against the locker.

"Wow Three girlfriends in a month. What a record." I said to myself. I walked to History and ignored the glances between Brandon and his girlfriend who came up for air from their makeout session. I got in and took out my history books and notepad. A man about five foot nine walked in and wrote on the chalkboard.

**Mason Roberts.** He turned around. " Hello class I'm your new history teacher. Mr Hatche had to take some time off. My name is Mason Roberts. But you will call me Mr. Roberts." He had light skin and hazel eyes. He wore long pants and and a shirt with a tie. His hair was Black and he seemed in his mid twenties. His face was manly and handsome even I couldn't stop staring at him. All the girls seemed excited. To me they were all drooling over the new hot history teacher in the twelfth grade. I think I should make a smart impression instead of the failing student in the grade.

Forty Five minutes of learning about the Harlem Renaissance was boring but at the same time worth it because I got most of the answers right. I think I might be Mr. Roberts favorite student. I finished up the last of my notes on the renaissance before the bell rang. " Kayla Petereson". I zoomed my head to the left and saw Mr. Roberts smiling. I smiled back as the rest of the students left the classroom. " Before Mr. Hatche left he told me that you have been failing this class as well as the other two classes." Shit. My good student record came shooting down. " At the other school I worked at I did tutoring sessions after school and before school. You can come if you like. I think It'll really boost your grade." I hesitated. I couldn't stop admiring his perfect boyish smile that made my heart melt.

" How does tomorrow before school sound." I said with no hesitation.

" Sounds good. Cya then." He flashed his boyish smile as I walked out and I smiled back.

I walked to my locker and took out my Science notebooks. "Ho-Ly shit! Did you see Mr. Roberts!? He's so gorgeous!" Sophie yelled behind me which made me jump. "Damn Sophie." Sophie could be really annoying. This morning she was going on and on explaining how Brandon was absolutely hot and now she forgets about it and moves on to the hottie History teacher. I smiled and tried to top what she was saying. " I have a tutoring session with him before school." I smiled and Sophie gasped. "Tell me how it goes!" She ran the other direction on her way to Calculous.

While Mr. Gilbert was talking about the process of photosynthesis I secretly took out my diary from my bag and wrote:

_October 4th 2012_

_ Dear Diary,_

_ Mr. Gilbert is so annoying. I swear one of these days I'm gonna expose his mustache into being a live ferret. Last period the best thing ever happened! I have tutoring with the history teacher. Everyone thinks hes so hot. He's not that hot. He's handsome...but not hot. Hopefully it goes well. _

I closed my diary and put it in my bag.


End file.
